I Could Not Ask For More
by L.S.P.S
Summary: Lucas & Peyton appear to have the perfect family. But is everything really so perfect?
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, do you think Mama's planes landed yet?" asked the four year old blonde girl.

"Ella, you're going to have to wait a bit baby, her plane doesn't arrive for another couple of hours." Luke sighed. He knew how much his baby girl missed her mother, just as much as he missed his wife. "But Daddy, what if Mama gets home early? No one will be there to pick her up." Ella pointed out. "Come here, baby." Luke picked up his daughter and set her down on the countertop beside where he was washing the dishes.

"Okay, now listen to me, I know you miss your Mama sweetie, but she is going to be home very, very soon. Now why don't you go wake up your sister and play with your brother for the time being? I promise you, we will be there on time to pick up your Mama." Lucas explained. "Ugh, fine." Huffed Ella as Lucas picked her up off the countertop and placed her feet on the floor, he watched as his daughter rounded the corner and listened as she stormed up the stairs.

As he finished washing the dishes, he heard the shrill sound of the phone ringing, he dried his hands on the dish towel as he made his way into the living room, and he picked up the phone. "Hello?" Lucas asked. "Hey Broody, what's goin' on?" the raspy voice on the other line asked. "Not much Brooke, just doing some last minute cleaning before the kids and I head out to pick up Peyton from the airport, and how about yourself?"

"Well, I was thinking, in order to repay you for last night when you watched Shayla for me and I went out with Julian, I could keep the kids with me for tonight, and give you and some alone time, I know how much you've been missing her." Brooke explained.

"Brooke that would be great, thank you, you're the best." Lucas sighed.

"So I've been told. Besides, I love spending time with my god children." Brooke smiled.

"I know you do, so how about after lunch I will drop them off after they spend some time with Peyton?"

"Sounds good to me Broody." Brooke rasped. "Thanks again Brooke, I'll see you later." Lucas thanked her.

"Yes you will, say hi to the munchkins for me."

"Will do." Lucas hung up the phone, and made his way back into the kitchen to hang the dishtowel back up.

"Hey Dad." A voice said groggily. Lucas turned around facing his oldest daughter, Autumn, who was holding his youngest, Noah, on her hip. She was clad in pajama shorts and a black tank top. Noah, was still in his footie pajamas, Ella seemed to be the only one dressed in everyday attire, Lucas guessed it was because she was ready to see her Mom.

"Wow, look who finally decided to get out of bed." Lucas smirked. "Yeah well, it was a late night for me." Autumn mumbled underneath her breath. "I'm sorry what was that?" Lucas questioned as he raised an eyebrow. "I mean, cramming for this huge calculus midterm I have coming up, obviously." Autumn stuttered. "Here, take him, he was starting to chew on some of Mom's magazines that were left out on the floor, I'm assuming that he's hungry." Autumn explained as she handed Noah to her father.

"C'mere, big guy, lets get some food in you." Lucas smiled as he set his two year old son down in his high chair. The baby made some gurgling noises and clapped his hands as Luke placed some cheerios and banana on his tray. "Where'd Ella get to?" Lucas asked. "She is watching cartoons in my room." Autumn responded. "Oh okay." Lucas said.

"So Dad, when is Mom's plane landing? When are we going to pick her up?" Autumn asked. "In an hour or so, why don't you go get dressed and ready while I finish feeding your brother? Oh and could you also pack an over night bag for you, Noah and Ella please?" Lucas asked.

Autumn raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"

"Yes, and because you and your brother and your sister are spending the night at your Aunt Brooke's." Lucas explained as he reached in the fridge to grab a sippy cup of apple juice for Noah.

"Why tonight of all nights? I mean, Mom is just getting home tonight." Autumn questioned. All of the sudden the light bulb went off in her head before Luke had a chance to respond. "Oh, aw, eww, that's just, ew. Hey wait. Why can't I just spend the night at Riley's? I mean don't get me wrong, I love Aunt Brooke, but I'm sixteen, I don't necessarily need a babysitter."

"Yeah, that's fine, as long as her parents are okay with it." Lucas agreed.

"Okay, thanks Dad." Autumn made her way back upstairs as Noah finished his breakfast and started his medley of the word "Mama." Lucas smiled, and picked his baby boy up. "You miss her too huh?" Lucas kissed his sons cheek, and took him upstairs to get ready. He smiled as he realized his wife was going to be home for the first time in three weeks.

Sure, they had still had contact by speaking on the phone almost every night, talking about his book ideas, and how the children were doing in school, or in general, or how Mia was doing on tour.

But it wasn't the same.

He didn't get to hold her.

He didn't get to hear her laugh at his stupid jokes.

He didn't get to see her play with their children.

Yes, Lucas Scott couldn't wait for his wife to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy do you see her yet?! Do you?! This isn't fair I'm too short!" Ella complained.

The Scott clan had finally made their way to the Tree Hill airport, and everyone was excited for Peyton's arrival, especially little Ella Scott.

"Come here Ells, I'll pick you up." Autumn said. She felt bad for Ella, with her being the only one who couldn't see beyond everyone else's legs, considering Luke and her were tall, and Lucas had Noah sleeping in the stroller.

Autumn relentlessly picked Ella up, and just as she did, she got the shrill scream of "Mama! Mama! Autumn put me down! I see her! She's home!" Ella very quickly ran ahead of everyone else at full speed towards the gate and crashed into her mother, wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. "Mama! You came home! I missed you so, so, so much, and-

"Whoa there, Ella, sweetie where's your father and your brother and your sister? And also of course I came home baby girl, why wouldn't I?" Peyton asked as she looked down at her baby girl who still had a tight grip on her legs.

"Oh she always knew you were going to come home, she just missed you like crazy that's all." Autumn spoke as her mother looked up at her.

"Welcome home Mom, I hope the tour was good." Autumn said as she hugged her mother. "Thank you baby, and yes it was amazing, I have lots of pictures to show you too." Peyton smiled as she pulled back from the hug.

"Okay, once again, where is your father?" Peyton asked for the second time.

"Oh, he's coming; Ella just got frantic and ran ahead because she saw you and I had to come catch up with her." Autumn explained as she looked down at Ella who was still, tightly holding onto her mothers waste. "Ella honey, you can let go, I'm not leaving again anytime soon." Peyton smiled as she wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter again and kissed her hair. Autumn smiled at the sight, she was glad her mom was home.

"I would hope not, we just can't cope without you." A voice from in front of her said, as she looked up, she smiled.

"Luke!" Peyton exclaimed as she launched herself into her husband's arms. "I missed you so much baby." Peyton whispered as she kept her hold of her arms around his neck.

"I missed you too, I'm so happy you're home. Luke whispered as he pulled back and looked into her eyes. Peyton smiled as she tugged on his blue button up shirt and crashed her lips onto his. As she was about to pull away, Luke tightened the grip he had on her waist and with his tongue, asked permission for entrance to her mouth, which was quickly granted.

"Eww! I'm still down here! You're squishin' me!" Peyton chuckled and pulled away from the kiss. "Come here you goof." Peyton said picking up Ella as she grabbed her husband's hand with her free hand. "Too bad my baby boy is sleeping." Peyton pouted.

"We could wake him up babe." Lucas suggested. "No, let him rest, he'll probably be up soon anyhow." Peyton responded. "Okay, well how about we all go and get some lunch, then off to Aunt Brooke's." Lucas suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Peyton smiled. Autumn pushed Noah in the stroller as Lucas held Peyton's free hand as they all walked out of the Tree Hill airport.

"Home sweet home." Peyton smiled.

--

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed as she opened her front door to her best friend who was out of town for three weeks.

"Hey, B. Davis." Peyton smiled as the two embraced.

"How was your trip? Have you guys eaten yet? How many hot musicians did you meet? How-

"Whoa, okay, Brooke, why don't you let the rest of us in the door?" Lucas asked smirking as she noticed he was carrying a passed out Ella in his arms.

"Right sorry." Brooke apologized as the rest of them made their way into the Davis household. "Where's Autumn?" Brooke asked.

"Riley's." Peyton said. Brooke nodded knowing how close of a friendship those two girls had; they had one just like Brooke's and Peyton's.

Noah, who had been woken up in the car excitedly by hearing his mothers voice clapped as he saw his Aunt Brooke and raised his arms to be picked up by her. Lucas made his way up the stairs into the guest bedroom to lay Ella down for a nap.

Meanwhile, back downstairs in the living room, Peyton was smiling at the sight of Sam, who had just shown up earlier with Shayla, playing with Noah outside in the backyard.

"So P. Sawyer, the trip was good?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, the trip was amazing, in a way I didn't want it to end, but I'm really glad to be home though, I missed my munchkins, and my husband." Peyton smiled just thinking about her family.

"Yeah, they really missed you, you know? I would see Luke do something as small as helping Ella tie up her shoes, and she would get all frustrated because he wasn't doing it 'how mama does it.' Or Luke, would just brood because he missed his wifey." Brooke smiled as she watched Peyton smile.

"You talking about me Davis?" Lucas asked coming down the stairs.

"That took a while, what's going on?" Peyton chuckled. "Oh Ella, woke up, so I had to read her a couple of stories before she fell back asleep." "Oh, I see, well I'm just going to go and give Noah and Ella a kiss goodbye before we head out. I'll meet you in the car."

She kissed Luke on the cheek as she ran up the stairs to give her baby girl a kiss goodbye.

"Mama?" Ella asked groggily. "Hey baby, you're going to spend the night here at Aunty Brookes okay? Daddy and I will see you in the morning, Noah is downstairs sweetie. Now shhh, and go back to sleep." Peyton whispered as she brushed her daughter's hair back and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you pumpkin." Peyton whispered, as she made her way to shut the door she heard a muffled "love you more."

Peyton made her way down the stairs and outside to her baby boy, who was sprawled out on the grass, with his black baby converses off of his feet. "You silly goof, come here baby boy." Noah toddled his way over to her and wrapped his little arms as far as he could around her neck. "I love you baby and I will see you in the morning." Peyton said as she kissed his cheek and handed him over to Sam. Finally, Peyton made her way out to the car where Luke was sitting, waiting with the engine running.

"Ready to go home babe?" Lucas asked as he weaved their fingers together and kissed her knuckles.

"Yeah, take me home." Peyton smiled, she was happy she was finally going to be able to spend some one on one time alone with the love of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Autumn Scott was not necessarily one to drink, but hey she was at a party and that's what you do at parties. She had told her parents that she was spending the night at her best friends, Riley's house, and while that was all true, the two decided to crash the latest beach party.

"Aren't you glad we came tonight Autumn? I mean look at all these seniors." Riley smiled as her long brunette locks swayed in the wind. "Yeah, hey have you forgotten that I'm already in a relationship?" Autumn raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the great Adam, sorry. I guess I just forgot about him because I don't see him that much anymore, with him transferring to another school and all." Riley gave her a look. She didn't necessarily trust Adam; she thought her best friend could do much better.

"Anyways, I'm going to go and get another drink from the keg, you want one?" Autumn asked. "No thanks, I'm good for now. I'll come and catch up with you in a bit." Riley said as she kept her eye on a certain tall built senior. "Okay, have fun." Autumn smiled as she backed away speaking; as she turned around she bumped into someone causing her alcohol to spill all over her white tank top, making her black bikini underneath now visible.

"Hey watch where your-

"Damn baby wanna go for a swim?" Autumn looked up and realized she was looking into the eyes of her boyfriend.

"Adam!" she launched herself into his arms. "Hey, you." Adam hugged her back.

"What're you doing here?" Autumn wondered smiling.

"I missed you, I hate that we don't get to see each other as often anymore." Adam said just before Autumn pressed her lips to his.

"Let's get out of here." Autumn whispered as she took his hand they walked over to Riley who was making out with the tall muscular guy before; who she now noticed was the star of the basketball team, Ryan Collins.

"Hey Riles, car keys?" Autumn asked. "Oh no, I don't think so girly, you've been drinking tonight, I don't think that's such a good idea." Riley explained.

"I would offer, but I can't say that I haven't had my fair share of drinks tonight myself."

Riley explained.

"I can drive." Adam offered. Riley raised her eyebrows and made a face at him.

"I know, your car is your baby, I'll be careful." Adam sighed.

"Okay, but I swear if there is even a scratch-

"Riles." Autumn gave her a look. "Okay, go have fun. Use protection!" Riley yelled after them. Autumn and Adam chuckled as they made their way holding hands to Riley's jeep.

"Now where were we?" smirked Riley as she leaned in for another kiss.

--

It was still early in the morning when Lucas lay awake with his wife, naked limbs entangled within each other, sleeping in his arms as he caressed her bare shoulder. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her long blonde curls, her bright green eyes, her smile, her creamy smooth skin, the way she snored, and she was all his. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, causing Peyton to stir. As she opened her eyes hers met the ones of her husbands.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Peyton asked smiling.

"I can't help it, you're beautiful." Lucas said sincerely. Peyton leaned up intent on giving her husband a quick brush of lips against lips when he deepened the kiss and rolled her over onto her back, his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth, which was automatically granted.

Her hands ran down his back as his lips made contact with her neck. They broke apart abruptly when they heard the blaring sound of the alarm clock going off. "It's Sunday. Whys the alarm on?" asked Peyton. "I guess I just forgot to turn it off. I had it set yesterday so we would be up on time to pick you up from the airport." Luke explained. "Why don't we go get some breakfast before the kids get home?" suggested Lucas. "Sounds good to me baby, but you're cookin' good lookin' and I want pancakes." smiled Peyton as she watched Lucas pull on some flannel p.j pants. "With chocolate chips my love?" Lucas asked as he tossed her his blue button up. She quickly pulled it over her head without undoing the buttons.

"You know it." Peyton smiled, she really loved her husband, and she was so thankful for everything she had, her family was her heart. "Hey you know what?" Peyton got up and walked to their bedroom entrance and grasped his hand, "I'll help you." Lucas leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips as the two made their way to into the kitchen, he had a feeling today was going to be a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mama! Daddy! We're home!" yelled little Ella Scott as she bounced through the front door and into the living room where her two favourite people were snuggled up on the couch watching reruns of 'Friends.' "Hey baby girl how was Aunt Brooke's?" Peyton asked as she lifted Ella up and onto her lap and eyed the new attire she was wearing.

"It was awesome! Aunty Brooke made me and Noah new outfits! Do you like my new outfit Mama?" Ella asked as she hopped off her mothers lap and twirled around, her little red and white striped dress gaining some volume as she twirled in the air. "Yes, I do, you look very grown up Little Miss Ella Scott." Peyton smiled. Just then, Brooke walked in with Noah, who was sporting little black pants with red suspenders and a gray and black striped tee shirt. "Hey, there's my baby boy." Peyton smiled as Lucas took him out of Brooke's arms. "Brooke you know you really didn't have to do this." Peyton explained, as Brooke waved her off. "I wanted too, besides don't my godchildren look freaking fantastic?" Brooke questioned dramatically. "I have something for Autumn too, is she here?" Brooke asked.

"No, now that you mentioned it she hasn't come home yet." Lucas said.

"I'll call her cell; it's about time she comes home anyways." Peyton said as she picked up the phone and started dialing Autumn's cell number.

After two minutes of ringing and no answering Peyton hung up. "No answer?" Lucas asked. "Nope. I'll just try Riley's house." Peyton said as she started dialing Riley's house phone. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" yelled Ella as she raced towards the door. "Ella wait for me, you know you aren't supposed to open the door by yourself." Said Lucas as he carried Noah in his arms, following after her. Brooke and Peyton remained in the living room, still trying to get a hold of Autumn.

Lucas opened the door revealing a police officer on the other side.

"Are you Lucas Scott?" the officer asked.

"Yes, I am. May I ask what this is concerning?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, as it appears your daughter, Autumn Scott-

"Hey, Luke, I still can't get a hold of Autumn, she doesn't have her phone on, and Riley said she went out with Adam last night and never ended up going back to her house."

Peyton explained as she and Brooke made their way to the front door to see what was taking so long. They both stopped dead in their tracks as they realized there was a police officer at the door.

"What is it? What's going on?" Peyton asked. Brooke came up to them, took Noah out of Luke's arms, and grabbed Ella's hand with her free one and they made their way into the kitchen after Brooke promised to take of them for a while longer.

Lucas grasped Peyton's hand as the police officer continued on with his story. "As I was saying, it appears your daughter, Autumn, was brought into the hospital this morning after being in a tragic accident."

Peyton and Lucas swore they just felt their hearts drop into their stomachs.

"Is she okay? Why are we standing here? We have to get to the hospital!" Peyton was frantic as she grabbed her purse, yelled to Brooke that they'd be back later and that they'd explain everything later, she grabbed Lucas' hand and they rushed to their vehicle and sped down the street, worried out of their minds about Autumn. They really didn't care about what traffic laws they broke or what fines they had to pay, they just needed to see Autumn and to make sure that she was alright.

They were speeding down the free way; hands clasped tightly, tears swimming in both of their eyes, just praying, hoping, that their daughter would make it.

**Hey guys. I know this is a shorter chapter, but I just wanted to say thank you for the kind reviews, I'm really glad you guys like the story so far. Leave a review, they make my day.**




	5. Chapter 5

The minute Lucas and Peyton reached the hospital they both charged in through the front doors and to the front desk.

"What can I do for you?" The nurse asked. "Our daughter Autumn Scott was brought in here this morning, she was in a car accident." Lucas spoke as he tried to keep his tears at bay.

"She just got out of surgery, and is in recovery, why don't you go sit down in the waiting room her doctor will be out here shortly." The nursed explained. "Surgery? Are you allowed to do that without parental consent?" asked Lucas. "Mr. Scott with the condition your daughter was in, we had to automatically send her in, otherwise she could have lost her life, now the doctor will be out here shortly to fill you in on Autumn's progress, please have a seat." The nurse had explained to him as Peyton stood there with tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Come on baby, let's go sit down." Lucas spoke softly as he pulled Peyton into his arms and they made there way to the chairs in the waiting room. "We just gotta wait."

Lucas Scott believed his daughter would be fine, she was after all, a fighter just like her mother.

Meanwhile, back at the Scott's house Ella was having a tea party with her Aunt Brooke while Noah was taking his afternoon nap.

"Auntie Brooke, how come Auty isn't home yet?" Ella asked, her big blue eyes staring up at her Aunt. "Sweetie, I'm not sure, but hopefully everything is okay, and she will be home soon." Brooke explained to the best she could, after getting a phone call from Lucas and Peyton explaining the situation, she just couldn't tell everything to Ella, she didn't know if Lucas and Peyton would want Ella to know quite yet if whether or not her sister was going to live.

"I hope so too, Auty always has these tea parties with me, she's the best big sister." Ella smiled, just then the both of them were startled once they heard Noah's wail coming from his nursery. "I'm going to go and get your baby brother, why don't you clean this mess up and we'll go watch a movie?" Brooke asked.

"Okay! But only if it can be Shrek! I love Shrek!" squealed Ella, "I know baby girl, it's your favourite, Shrek it is." Agreed Brooke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" asked a tall man who walked out into the waiting room wearing a long lab coat with a clipboard.

"That's us." Said Lucas as he and Peyton stood up.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Reese. Autumn was in a bad state once she came in this morning, she has broken her left leg, which has been reset, and she had a very bad concussion, there was also some internal bleeding, which has stopped, and with that being said, she should make a full recovery."

Lucas and Peyton both let out huge breaths. "Can we see her?" asked Peyton.

"In a moment, I just have another question for you. Are you familiar with a boy named Adam Winters?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, he is Autumn's boyfriend of a year, why what does he have to do with this?"

Lucas asked.

"Do you know if he has any family around? We've been trying all of his emergency contacts but none of them have answered." Doctor Reese explained.

"No he doesn't, his mother died when he was a young boy and his father left him at the age of ten, he was living in a group home until he turned eighteen, then he was let out on his own. Why is he okay?" Peyton asked.

"Actually, as it appears, Mr. Winter's was the one who was driving the car, under the influence, and since you two are the only adults who can really do anything for Adam, I'm greatly sorry to tell you this but we lost Adam during the surgery." Doctor Reese explained, as Peyton shut her eyes and shook her head. Lucas grasped her hand tighter, he was thankful that his daughter was okay, be he was very upset with the fact that she got in the car with someone who was intoxicated.

"Now, you may be able to see Autumn, she's in recovery in Room 213." Doctor Reese told them. "Thank you Doctor, for everything." Lucas said as he shook the Doctor's hand. The Doctor nodded his head and began to walk away.

"Luke?" Peyton asked as her and her husband made there way towards Autumn's hospital room. "Yeah?" Lucas asked as they stopped in front of the door.

"How are we going to tell her that her boyfriend is dead?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas and Peyton Scott had never been at such a loss for words as they were when they opened that hospital room door revealing their eldest daughter battered and bruised laying there comatose in the hospital bed. Peyton stood in her place in tears hardly believing this had happened to her daughter. She could have lost her daughter, just like she had lost her very own mother.

"Oh, my baby." Peyton sobbed as she pulled the chair up next to her daughter's hospital bed, grasping her hand tightly. Lucas stood behind Peyton trying to find words to make all of this better, but what really could he say? Although he knew his daughter would be fine, he still knew this was going to be a very emotional process until their Autumn woke up. Lucas leaned over Peyton and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"Come on sweetie, wake up, we're here waiting for you." Lucas whispered.

"Auntie Brooke, I don't wanna go to sleepies I'm not tired, besides, Mommy and Daddy aren't here to gimme a kiss goodnight! They always do!" Ella complained as Brooke began tucking her into her bed. "I know sweetheart, but they will be home very soon, they just wanted to make sure everything with Autumn will be okay first." Brooke explained before she pressed a kiss to Ella's forehead. Lucas and Peyton had called just after dinner updating Brooke on the situation, and telling her that yes, she may inform Ella of what was going on. It had been hard for Brooke to explain matters to Ella. All Ella knew of the hospital is that that's where people go when they get very sick, or when they are badly injured. "But Auntie Brooke, I wanna go to the hospital too, I miss Auty." Ella started to sob. "Oh baby girl, Autumn is going to be just fine, the doctor said she would be." Brooke explained to the youngster as she brought Ella into her arms. "But then how come Mama and Daddy aren't home with her yet?" Ella questioned. "Because sweetie, she has to stay there for observations, just think of it as a checkup, just one that takes a couple days, your Mommy and Daddy, and Autumn will be home soon sweetheart I promise, and when they do, I will make sure they come straight up here to you and give you a kiss goodnight, okay pumpkin?" Brooke reasoned.

"Okay." Ella sniffled. "I love you Auntie B." "I love you too sweetie." Brooke kissed her once again on the forehead as she wiped away Ella's remaining tears as Ella began to drift into a slumber.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Autumn Scott's eyes had opened, and were drifting around the room trying to place how and when and why she was at the hospital. She soon noticed she wasn't alone; she had each of her parents on either side of her, each grasping one of her hands. She could tell they were tired, and that it must've been a rough night considering her mothers puffy red eyes. She gently shifted her hand out of her fathers grasp and shook her mother gently. "M-mom." Autumn whispered.

At the sound of that voice, Peyton immediately woke up, and looked up into her daughters blue eyes. "Oh thank God!" Peyton whispered intensely sitting up and hugging her daughter tightly. "Peyton who are you-Autumn." Lucas smiled as he cut off his own sentence and smiled. "Thank God you're okay." Lucas said as he kissed his daughters cheek.

"I should go get the doctor." Lucas explained as he began to move towards the door.

"No wait." Autumn said, Lucas halted and turned around to face her. "What exactly happened?" Autumn asked in a groggily voice. Lucas looked to Peyton then back at Autumn. "Sweetie, what is the last thing you remember?" Lucas asked. Peyton looked to her daughter and awaited her answer. "I..uhm, I was at the beach party..I know you guys don't like me there but I just, I wanted.." "Autumn honey, focus." Peyton said as she tucked some of her daughter's hair behind her ear. "Okay, I was at the beach party, and Adam showed up, and then we left, and we got in the car and Adam was driving and there were lights coming at us..and Adam, Adam, oh my god Adam! Where is he? Is he okay? Where's Adam?" Autumn asked frantically, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Honey.." Peyton said softly, tears also appearing in her eyes as she tried to begin explaining the situation to her daughter. "What?" Autumn asked. "Adam..he…he, didn't make it through the accident, they lost him during the surg…"

"No. No. No!" Autumn frantically burst into tears after figuring out what her father was trying to break to her. He couldn't be gone. Adam, the love of her life, Gone, Dead.

"Shhh, come here baby, its okay, it's all going to be okay." Peyton whispered as she gathered Autumn into her arms as Autumn cried uncontrollably. "He…he can't be gone! We…we were just starting to talk about our lives together and he, he can't he just can't be gone!" Autumn sobbed into her mother's chest as Peyton stroked her hair.

Lucas and Peyton had never seen their daughter so devastated, it absolutely broke their hearts. "What am I going to do without him?" Autumn cried.

"It's all going to work out, you'll be okay." Peyton whispered.

She just hoped to God she was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since that fateful day when the love of her life was taken from her. Autumn Scott had never felt emptier in her life than she did right now. She didn't let anyone see it though, well not since her breakdown in the hospital room when she cried her heart out in her mother's arms. Autumn hid herself away in her room, she would be out into all hours of the night, partying, drinking, and trying to make the pain go away. Although her parents didn't know of her new drinking habit, they were noticing a drastic change in their daughter. Grades slipped, rules broken, attitude changes, yes, she was grieving, but Lucas and Peyton did not know what to do anymore, they didn't want anything to get anymore out of hand then they already were.

--x--

"Autumn, come on, it's time to get up and ready for school." Lucas' voice bellowed from the other side of her bedroom door as he knocked on it gently. Autumn groaned, she definitely should not have drunk as much as she did last night. But who was she kidding, it helped her for a while, it made her forget about Adam. Adam. The mere thought of his name made her heart break all over again, and a tear streamed down her face. Rolling out of bed, she grumpily headed off into her bathroom for a quick shower before she had to make her way to school.

--x- -

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen Lucas was making coffee for him and his wife, Ella was happily coloring in her Dora the Explorer coloring book, while Noah was enjoying smushing his fingers in his banana chunks. "Morning, munchkins." Peyton contently said as she kissed the top of Ella's head, as well as Noah's. "Mornin' Mommy!" Ella Scott giddily chirped. "Look at my page Momma! Errythin is in the lines!" Ella pointed at her page. "Wow very good job baby, now hurry up and eat your breakfast before we leave and I take you to school." Peyton said as she made her way across the kitchen to her husband. "Morning, Blondie." Lucas spoke as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her. "Morning." Peyton smiled. Lucas handed Peyton the coffee he so generously made her and watched her close her eyes as she swallowed with a smile of content on her face. God, he loved that smile. "Hey where's Autumn, she not up yet?" Peyton asked as she turned to her husband. "She should be down any minute; the shower was running not to long ago." Lucas told his wife just as Autumn made an appearance into the kitchen.

"Speak of the devil." Lucas joked with his wife. "Okay, bye." Autumn spoke as she finished tying up her Chuck Taylors. "Hey wait, I can drive you." Peyton spoke up just as her daughter was about to walk out the front door. "I'd rather walk thanks." Autumn said as she pulled the door shut behind her.

Peyton and Luke shared a glance with each other after the front door had been shut. "Wow, somebody's the Grinch this morning!" Ella chirped from her seat as Noah giggled. "Okay munchkin, go clean up before we leave, and take Noah with you sweet pea." Peyton said as she helped her two youngest out of their chairs. Lucas and Peyton watched as their babies held hands and rounded the corner into the bathroom to clean up their breakfast faces.

"Luke we need to have a talk with Autumn tonight." Peyton said as she looked up to her husband. "I mean, yes she is grieving and acting out in her own way, and it's normal of course it is, but she keeps coming in at early hours of the morning breaking her curfew, she's failing two of her classes, and I hate seeing her this upset and I just, I want to make sure everything is going to be okay with her, I don't want her to end up like me and-

"Peyt." Lucas spoke as he brought his wife into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around her. "She's going to make it through this, she's going to be okay, and I will make sure of it. She's strong like her Mom, who I love dearly, and what do you mean by 'end up like me?' Baby you are the strongest person I know, you are so loving, and so caring, and I wish I could be as strong as you." Lucas calmly explained to her as he looked down deep into her eyes.

Peyton smiled tearfully, and gave him a kiss. "You always know what to say, and thank you, I love you too, so much." Peyton said as she brought him back down for another kiss, one with more passion and ardor.

"Ewwwwwa." Ella yelled as she covered her eyes with both hands at the sight of her parents kissing each other in the kitchen. They sprang apart chuckling at the sight of their children, Ella and her dramatics. They laughed once again as they also saw Noah look at Ella and mimic her actions and putting his hands to cover his eyes.

"Daddy, you should really stop kissing Mommy, cooties are gross." Ella explained seriously with her hands on her hips, Noah still standing with his hands covering his face, his eyes peeking through the gaps between his fingers. Peyton just let out a laugh, which Lucas loved. "I will never stop kissing your Mommy baby." Lucas smiled as he looked at Peyton, who was smiling in return, and they shared a quick peck on the lips.

"Paywents these days." Ella said as she shook her head and put on her knapsack. "Okay, let's hit the road." Peyton said as Ella and Noah toddled out the front door.

"Love you!" Lucas called out after them as Peyton turned around and winked at him before she shut the door. He heard a course of "love you's" from the other side of the door.

He was glad he could still put a smile on his families face. He always wanted to make things better for them, he just wished he could do the same for Autumn.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updates lately, its just been really hectic around here with school ending & such .**

**R & R :) **


	8. Chapter 8

It was well into the night, or early morning depending how you looked at it. It was just nearing 3am while Peyton sat on the sofa in the living room after upon realizing that Autumn had not gone to bed earlier like she had said she was after claiming she wasn't hungry enough to eat dinner. "Luke, what exactly do you think she does when she's out this late?" Peyton asked her husband as he made his way into the room.

"Well, look what we did at parties." Luke said softly as he sat down beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her into his side. "Oh, well that's just great Luke, thank you for putting that thought into my head." Peyton replied as she let out a big yawn. "Sorry." Lucas said as he placed a kiss to her head. "Hey why don't you go back up to bed, I'll stay up down here and wait for Autumn." Lucas said as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "No, I wanna be here for when she gets in." Peyton said as she let out another yawn. "Okay, well I'm gunna go put on a pot of coffee, who knows what time she's gunna get in." Lucas said as he got up. Just as Lucas was about to walk into the kitchen, low and behold their sixteen year old daughter walked through the front door, dropping her keys as she stumbled her way in.

"Damn keys." Autumn muttered as she bent down to pick them up.

"Why hello there, nice of you to join us." Lucas spoke sarcastically to his daughter.

"Autumn, where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick about you." Peyton's voice rose. "I was-" Autumn started to explain as she almost lost her balance, Lucas and Peyton both noticed this. "Are you drunk?" Lucas asked furiously. "Now, now father how could you think that I-" she tries to keep a straight face but her outburst of laughter tells her parents that she definitely isn't sober. "Who am I kidding?" Autumn spoke to herself.

"Okay, I've had too much of this, Autumn, you're grounded for a month." Peyton strictly told her daughter. "No parties, hell, no going out at all, you go to school, you come home from school. Got it? Good." This information seemed to have sobered the teen up a bit. "A whole month?!" Autumn yelled. "That's freaking crazy!" Autumn yelled at her parents. "No, what's crazy is your attitude towards things lately, and the way you've been acting, seriously Autumn, coming in at 3 in the morning, way past curfew, completely wasted? And keep your voice down you have a brother and a sister upstairs sleeping." Peyton furiously explained to her daughter.

"But-"

"This isn't open for discussion, Autumn."

"This is ridiculous! I just lost the love of my life! And I'm being punished for grieving?!" Autumn just didn't want to let this go. "Don't use Adam's death as an excuse to get yourself out of trouble."

"Don't say his name! You have no right to say his name! You never really liked him in the first place!" Autumn yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Autumn, we get that you're upset, and we understand that you're grieving, but honey, going to parties, doing god knows what, and drinking the pain away isn't going to help you trust me I would-"

"Oh, stop with the lectures Mom, I get it, you don't want me to be like you were, I get it, trust me I don't want to be like you either." Autumn rudely interrupted her mother. Peyton's eyes welled up with tears; Autumn was definitely not a nice drunk.

"Hey! Don't you ever talk like that to your mother, again, ever!" Lucas spoke furiously.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Autumn said as she made her way up the stairs.

Once Autumn had gone up, Peyton turned to her husband with tears in her eyes, "Luke, what're we gunna do?"


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost noon when Peyton Scott had rolled over facing her alarm clock. She was surprised to the fact that she had slept in that late. Even more so surprised when she realized she was in an empty bed and that no one had woken her up.

As she sat up in bed, she heard a light rapping at the door.

"Mommy?" she knew that sweet little voice, it belongs to her baby Ella Scott.

"Come on in sweetie." Peyton replied smiling when she saw her sweet little angel open the door and jump up onto the bed.

"Mommy why did you sleep so late? Its lunchtime, Daddy says I should let you sleep, but I don't think it's good for you to miss breakfast annnnd lunch!" Ella said exasperatedly.

Peyton smiled at this, her baby girl always knew how to take care of her, and at the age of four. She remembered Autumn used to be the same way.

"I knew I would find you in here, Ells, I thought I told you that you should let your mother sleep." Lucas said as he leaned against the doorframe to the bedroom that belonged to him and his wife.

"You did Daddy, but I missed her too much, and she can't miss breakfast and lunch!"

Ella explained to her father in a 'duh' voice like it was the most known thing in the world. "Yeah Daddy, not breakfast and lunch." Peyton said smiling.

"See Daddy, Mommy understands."

"Get outta here you, your food is on the table." Lucas said as he tickled his daughter and set her feet on the ground, they watched as she bounded out the door and down the stairs.

"Well good morning Mrs. Scott." Lucas said as he shut the door, and laid down beside his wife and kissed her cheek. "Morning, or should I say good afternoon? You didn't have to let me sleep in this late you know?" Peyton said as she smiled at her husband. "I know, but you went to sleep this morning around four, and I knew you would be exhausted after everything that happened last night." Lucas explained. "Well yeah, but so did you. What time were you up at?"

"About eight-thirty. Noah was fussy."

"Oh. Anyways, where is that boy of ours?" Peyton wondered. "Oh he crashed in his playpen about an hour ago; I guess he didn't like being up that early either." Lucas said.

"And Autumn?" Peyton asked. "Still in bed, I was debating on whether or not to wake her just so she can suffer the consequences of the killer hangover she is bound to have this morning." "Yeah, Luke what're we going to do about her? I mean, I've never seen her so, lost." Peyton asked worriedly as she looked up at her husband. "She'll be fine; she's just going through the phases of losing somebody. We've all been there baby." Lucas explained as he brought her into his chest. "Eventually she will accept the fact that Adam is gone, and she'll be able to move on." He said as he held her close.

"I hate seeing her in so much pain." Peyton said sadly as she leaned into Lucas.

"I know, me too." Lucas said as he stroked her hair.

-x-

Meanwhile back in Autumns bedroom the sun shone through the curtains disturbing the hungover teen. "Ugh." She groaned and was just about to pull the pillow over her head when her cellphone beeped, receiving a new text message. It was from Riley.

_hey girlie, hows the hangover? You were so crazy last night, I haven't seen you drink that much in the entire time I've known you. I hope you're okay, call me later._

Autumn shut her phone and set it back on her nightstand, as soon as she once again got comfortable and almost back to sleep, she started to here something. It was the banging of pots and pans, it seems as though her parents thought it would be funny to let her toddler siblings run around the house making noise just to worsen her already aching head. "Autumn!" she heard her name being hollered from the other side of the door, it was Ella. Of course it was. She's basically everyone's morning wake up call. It was then that she realized what time it was. When she glanced at her alarm clock, she noticed the picture frame that sat beside it. A picture of her and Adam at the beach party last year, her in her black bikini, him in his swim drunks, her hair blowing profusely with the wind while he had his arms wrapped around her waist, both of them sporting beautiful grins.

She couldn't help but remember how much she missed being in his arms. "Auty?" Ella asked as she opened the door, it was then that Autumn realized she had tears streaming down her face.

"Auty are you alwight?" Ella asked as she climbed upon Autumn's bed and stood behind her older sister, hugging her from behind, her small four year old arms around Autumns neck. "I don't think I ever will be munchkin, but thank you. I'll be down in a bit okay?" Autumn spoke as she reached an arm around behind her, stroking her baby sisters hair. "Okay, I love you." Ella kissed her cheek as she walked out the door, past Peyton and downstairs.

"You okay?" Peyton questioned as she stood in the door frame. Autumn looked up and Peyton saw the tears in her eyes, the tracks running down her sixteen year olds face. She can't help but think that her daughter shouldn't have to lose someone this close to her when she was only sixteen years old.

Autumn looked back down and shook her head as the tears once again started to roll down her porcelain face. Peyton walked over to her daughter's bed and laid down beside her, bringing her into her side. "It's going to get better baby, you'll see." Peyton softly stroked her hair as heart wrenching sobs left Autumn's mouth. "I don't think it will." Autumn cried between hurried breaths. "It will, you'll see." Peyton reassured her.

"Mom, I'm so sorry for what I said to you last night." She apologized. "You were drunk, I know you didn't mean it sweetie." "That's no excuse, and I'm still very sorry." Autumn hugged her mother tighter. "It's okay, let's just rest for now."

-x-

It was nearing dinner time when Lucas went upstairs in search of his missing wife and oldest child. As he opened the door to Autumns bedroom he saw his wife bundled up with their daughter, he decided to wake them up so that they'd be able to sleep later on tonight.

He walked over to the bed and gently shook Peyton. "Hey." She mumbled groggily.

"Hey, it's almost time for dinner, you two slept the whole day." He explained as Peyton sat up. At the shift of movement in her bed Autumn also arose. When she looked at Lucas he noticed her eyes were red and puffy and he gathered her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Daddy." Autumn whispered as she held onto her father tightly. "It's okay sweetie. It's all going to be okay."


	10. Chapter 10

It was a Monday morning. It was also the first day back at school for one Autumn Scott.

As she walked through the front entrance of her school, it seemed as if she was the center of attention. All eyes were on her, as if they were giving her their condolences without saying a word. It wasn't until she felt someone grab her hand that she snapped out of it.

She turned to see who it was when to no surprise it was her best friend Riley. The two just smiled at each other and made their way to first period.

-x-

Meanwhile, back at the Scott household Lucas was typing away on his laptop when he received an invitation for video messaging, from Lindsey. Since Lucas and Peyton's marriage Lindsey had been nothing but kind to them and wishing them the best, just like she had said in the beginning, she was and now is rooting for them. As reluctant as Peyton had been towards Lindsey aside from being Lucas' editor, it was strange how civil the two were now towards each other. But Peyton couldn't help but still feel like Lindsey had other intentions then getting Lucas' books published.

Lucas pressed reply as Lindsey's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Luke, how's the writing coming?"

"It's not."

"What do you mean? Lucas my but is on the line here too you know. I can't be your editor if I have nothing to edit."

"I know Linds, but there's been a lot going on around here, I actually wanted to talk to you about that, I think I'm going to take a break from the writing world so I can focus on my family. Noah's getting bigger, and Autumn has been going through a lot, and Ella has just started school, I don't have time for this right now, but I will email you when I'm ready to start writing again."

"Lucas –"

"Lindsey, I'm doing this for my family. I'll email you when I have something done."

"Fine, goodbye Lucas."

"Bye."

Lucas sighed and shut his macbook, and went to lie down for a while.

-x-

It was currently lunch period at Tree Hill High and Autumn was at her locker putting her books away when her giddy best friend showed up beside her.

"What're you so happy about?" Autumn asked. "Whoa, attitude. Nothing really, I just got a feeling that I aced that calculus exam we were so panicked about. How do you think you did?" Riley questioned. "I don't know, okay I guess. I couldn't really focus." Autumn sighed shutting her locker. "Come on, let's go and get some lunch, maybe skip the last two periods what do you say?" Riley offered. "I say lets do it." Autumn smiled.

"Kay, so where to? Actually I have to use the ladies room for a moment, how about I meet you outside at your car?" Autumn suggested. "Sounds good, see ya in five best friend." Riley smiled and made her way out to her car. Autumn turned around and headed down the hall into the ladies room, she went into a stall and locked the door before she pulled the flask out of her bag and took a couple shots of vodka.

She winced as the liquid burned her throat. She quickly screwed the cap back on and made her way out of the stall and did a once over in the mirror. She fixed her long wavy hair when she decided she needed a change. One that could be done over the course of her day. She quickly made her way outside to Riley's new C70, her jeep having been demolished from the accident.

"There you are, I was just about to send a search party in there for you. What took you so long?" Riley asked.

"Sorry, lineup." Autumn lied. "Oh, okay." Riley said as she pulled out of the school parking lot. "Hey Riles, when's the last time you did something to your hair?"

"I don't know, why? What're you thinking?" Riley asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I'm thinking I need a change." Autumn said. "Change? We can do change." Riley said as they sped down the road.

-x-

It was just after five as Peyton Scott made her way through her front door to an eerily quiet house. Then she remembered that her children were with their Aunt Brooke's for dinner, at Brooke's request.

She made her way up the stairs and down the hallway to hers and Lucas' bedroom where she found her husband slightly dozing. She smiled as she made her way into the room and set her purse in their walk-in closet. She made her way over to his desk wanting to quickly search tour dates online while he was still sleeping. As she turned on his laptop he noticed the video messaging left on. Lindsey had signed off, but the conversation was still sprung across the screen. Peyton couldn't help but read it, her eyes widened as she realized Lucas had told Lindsey that he was going to stop writing in order for him to help his family. As absurd as she thought it was, she couldn't help but fall even more in love with him. She heard Lucas shifting around in bed and couldn't help but quickly shut the laptop. Not that she had something to hide, she was sure Lucas would tell her about him not writing anymore she just wanted him to tell her himself. She got up and made her way over to the bed and climbed on top of her husband, straddling him with a knee on either side of his hips. With a kiss to each eye lid, his nose, and finally his lips, he opened his eyes and sat up, once again bringing his lips to his wife's once again.

"Mmm, this is a nice way to wake up." Lucas said groggily. "Mhm." Peyton smiled as she pushed him back down onto the bed kissing him feverishly.

They spent the next two hours together in bed.

-x-

It was a quarter to nine when Brooke came through the front door with the kids. Just like Peyton had earlier, she also walked into an eerily quiet house.

"Auntie Brooke?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Brooke asked Ella.

"Where's Momma and Daddy?" She questioned, her bright blue eyes shining up at her. "I think they may have fell asleep sweet pea, why don't you go into the living room and watch some cartoons for a bit and I'll take Noah upstairs into his crib okay?"

"Okey dokey!" Ella said happily making her way into the living room, she was just happy she got to stay up later than her usual bedtime.

As Brooke made her way upstairs she quietly made her way into Noah's room and laid him down to sleep, she gave him the stuffed giraffe he always slept with and covered him up in the blue ravens blanket his daddy got him. "Goodnight my sweet little god baby."

Brooke whispered as she made her way out of Noah's room, quietly shutting his door halfway.

Brooke walked down the hallway into Lucas and Peyton's room just to make sure they were in fact home, as she opened the door she got a full preview of something she never wanted to see.

"Oh God- I'm so sorry! I-" Brooke stuttered slapping a hand over her eyes as she made her way out of the room, stumbling into the door instead of opening it when it had fallen closed as she had first entered.

"Brooke!" Peyton cried as she tried to cover herself up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure you guys were home! I-"

"Brooke!" Peyton cried again trying to get her best friend out of the master bedroom trying to make this less awkward for everyone.

"I didn't see anything I swear!" Brooke cried as she once again walked into the door searching for the door handle with her eyes squeezed shut.

Finally Brooke got the handle of the door and made her way out of Lucas and Peyton's bedroom and opened her eyes, shuddering at the image of Lucas and Peyton in that type of situation now in her head. She quickly made her way downstairs back into the living room where she found Ella struggling to stay awake in front of SpongeBob.

"Are Momma and Daddy home?" Ella asks drowsily. "Yeah sweetie, they um..they just fell asleep. Speaking of, its time for bed."

"But Aunt Brooooooke!" Ella whined. "Come on cuteness. Don't give me a hassle okay?"

"Yeah come on sweetie, its time for bed." Brooke heard a voice behind her. It was Peyton. "Momma! Auntie Brooke said you were asleeps." Ella said tiredly.

"Oh." Peyton looked at Brooke and smiled. Brooke blushed and looked away. "Come on babes, time for bed." Peyton said again picking up Ella. Ella immediately curled up against her mother and rested her head in her mother's neck as Peyton stroked her hair.

"Hey Brooke?" Peyton asked. "Yeah ?"

"Where's Autumn?" Peyton questioned. "She's not here? She texted me saying she was coming home for dinner and going to bed early." Brooke explained.

"Oh, well maybe she is in bed and Lucas and I didn't hear her come in."

"Maybe." Brooke said. "I mean after all, you didn't hear me come in." Brooke laughed.

"Hey! We are never to talk about this again." Peyton said smiling.

"Oh come on P-"

Just as Brooke was about to finish her sentence the front door swung open revealing a 16 year old teenager with long, straight black hair.

Peyton and Brooke's jaws dropped, and Ella looked up to see why it went silent all of the sudden.

"Woah. Auty what'd you to do your hair?" Ella asked shockingly as she climbed down out of Peyton's embrace and ran over to her older sister.

"Hey what are you still doing up?" Autumn asked Ella.

"Yeah, Ella come on, up to bed sweetie, I'll tuck you in." Brooke offered assuming Peyton would want to have a chat with Autumn. "No thank you, Auntie B, but I want Auty to tuck me in tonight." Ella explained. "Okay, come on munchkin." Autumn said as she picked her little sister up and took her upstairs.

"Autumn." Peyton spoke as Autumn was climbing the stairs. "Yeah?" Autumn asked.

"Come back down after? Please."

"Mom can I just go to bed please? I'm tired can we talk in the morning?" Autumn said tiredly. "Yeah, okay, goodnight. Love you." Peyton said.

"Okay, I'm going to head home , call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes?" Brooke said as she kissed Peyton on the cheek.

"Yeah I will." Peyton said as she held the door open for Brooke.

"By the way , Lucas looks great." Brooke said jokingly smiling.

"I thought you didn't see anything!" Peyton laughed.

"Goodnight P."

"Night B."

Peyton made her way upstairs to check on all her children when she noticed that Autumn's light was still on. She walked into her eldest room to find her ipod playing lowly, and the shower running from the bathroom. Just as she was about to walk back out and head into bed she stepped on something sharp. As she bent down to see what she stepped on, she realized it was a cap from some sort of alcoholic drink. She flipped the cap over and realized it came from a Smirnoff bottle.

"What the-"

Peyton quickly got up, and looked in Autumn's nightstand and found half a bottle of vodka, some coolers and a bottle of tequila. She moved over to Autumn's school bag and found a flask. She took off the lid and took a quick whiff of her daughters flask that also smelt of vodka.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her own daughter, her sixteen year old daughter having her own personal stash of alcohol?

Just as she was about to close the drawer of her eldest's nightstand Autumn stepped through the threshold of her bathroom door, freshly showered.

"Autumn, what is all of this?"


End file.
